I'm With You Till The End Of The Line
by Story-Lover-1989
Summary: No one knows when they wake up that was the day their life was going to change, that was exactly how it was for Adelaide. When she woke up that one faithful morning, she didn't know she would be going to bed that night with a secret, nor did she realise that having this secret also came with a price tag over her head.


**As promised here in the new re write of I'm With You till The End of The Line. Some feed back for the rewrite would be great as I have only kept a little bit of the original story in this opening. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

Adelaide remember the first day she came across Captain America. She was only 7 years old, and she was in the public library. She had been wandering around the books, waiting for one to jump out and catch her eye. That was when she spotted the book.

It was sitting on a shelf facing out towards her and on the front cover was a picture of him. Steve Rogers, Captain America! She didn't know why she was so drawn to that book, but she remembered walking over, taking it off the shelf and retreating to a comfortable corner of the library to read it.

It was called 'The Man Behind the Mask' and it was all about him childhood, his family, and his best friend James Buchanan Barnes. It was that friendship that caught her attention because she had never anything like it before in her life. There were two friends who would take a bullet for each other.

What really touched Adelaide was how Steve had travelled all the way to Austria, with the help of Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, to discover if James had died in action or if he was, as Steve believed, still alive. Thankfully Steve's gut instinct had been correct and he had found James alive and well.

That was when it began. That was when Adelaide decided she wanted to know as much as possible about Steve and James' lives and friendship.

~.~.~.~.~

**15 Years Later**

~.~.~.~.~

Adelaide had been waiting for this day her whole life. She didn't know when she was going to do it, she didn't know where she was going to go but she knew the world was at her fingertips and all she had to do was go out and grasp it. Waking up that morning she was super excited to finally be at her first destination.

_Washington!_

Most people went to Washington for the Lincoln Memorial or even to have their photo taken in front of the Washington Monument. That wasn't why Adelaide went, of course she would do all the touristy stuff and maybe take a few tours, but the real reason Adelaide had gone to Washington was for the Smithsonian.

There was only one exhibition that Adelaide had been dreaming of visiting and that was the Captain America division. It had everything about Steve Rogers and his life before the war, during the war and after the war. It even had a part about James Barnes and also about the Howling Commandos.

That day she was excited to be able to finally go to the Smithsonian, she had been waiting for a time where she didn't have anything going on. She just wanted a day to herself and today it had finally arrived. Or at least that was what she thought.

~.~.~.~.~

When the bus finally turned up she got on last, and looked around to see all the seats were taken. Standing up by the window she leaned against it and began the bus journey towards the Smithasonian. That idea was interrupted when a man came flying through the windshield of the bus, the bus driver, instantly distracted, didn't see the van and collided with it resulting in the bus being knocked to its side.

Adelaide wouldn't have been bothered if it was just the bus tipping over, but added to the fact she had broken glass surrounding her, she also had a 220lb body lying on top of her. "Hey, get up." She muttered to the man on top of her. She shook him lightly and watched as he shook his head before looking down at her. He blushed before glancing over his shoulder and watched the bus driver trying to get all the passengers safely off the bus.

The sound of bullets hitting the bus spurred the man into movement. He jumped up, and without waiting ran down the end of the bus. Adelaide was unhurt, which she was thankful for and slowly began making her way to the back of the bus where she had seen the man disappear through. She glanced out the back to see him protecting himself with a shield. As soon as she spotted that shield she knew who he was. Captain America! Steve Rogers!

As he began walking towards the man with the machine gun she noticed another guy on top of the bridge taking out the other shooters. Adelaide took this opportunity to make a run for it and thankfully she managed to make it to relative safety without experiencing the pain of being shot. Looking around she saw that the man with the machine gun had been dealt with.

"Go, I've got this." She heard someone shouting and looked up at the man standing at the top of the bridge shooting at a man taking cover behind a car. Turning she watched as Steve ran off. The man behind the car was dispatched rather quickly and Adelaide came out from hiding as the guy from the bridge flew down next to her.

Adelaide stared at him for a moment surprised by the fact he had huge metal wings. She looked at him and realised he had asked her a question and she was too much in awe to pay attention to what he had said. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He smiled at her. "I asked if you're alright. I'm Sam." He held out his hand which Adelaide shook.

Adelaide nodded her head. "Adelaide. I'm fine but what was that whole…thing?" She gestured to the bus she had been in and to the smoke on the bridge.

"That was The Winter Soldier." Sam said. "Be careful." Sam said and with that his wings opened and he literally flew into the air. Adelaide watched him go with wonder at what it was like to have the ability to fly.

Mentally shaking herself she decided it was best or her to disappear before any authorities turned up and started asking questions.


End file.
